Heartless
by KinoaThtis
Summary: Vous serez plongé dans la vie de Brooklyn Tamsen, agent de liaison du gouverneur d'Hawaï. Ex-lieutenante du cinquantième état du pays, elle travaille en étroite collaboration avec le NCIS et le Five-0.
1. Prologue

Heartless

«This is not a game, or when a game where you are destined to die. »

Cette FanFiction est un crossover entre de nombreuses séries Principalement NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales mais aussi NCIS : Los Angeles et Hawaï Five-0. La plus part des personnages appartiennent aux séries citées précédemment sauf Spencer Cowell et Brooklyn Tamsen qui sont le fruit de mon imagination.

Contexte :

Vous serez plongé dans la vie de Brooklyn Tamsen, agent de liaison du gouverneur d'Hawaï. Ex-lieutenante du cinquantième état du pays, elle travaille en étroite collaboration avec le NCIS et le Five-0. Elle réside à Washington et y travaille. De sa mutation aux nombreuses affaires qui la pousserons à éclaircir certaines zones d'ombre de son passé jusqu'à une affaire qui bouleversera son univers à tout jamais, suivez ses aventures…

PROLOGUE :

La jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide dans un long couloir au sol de marbre et aux murs blancs. En face d'elle une immense porte en bois trônait, elle s'arrêta un instant et prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser nerveusement la poignée. Derrière la porte se trouvait un bureau plutôt chic en chêne et à ses côtés se trouvait le drapeau des Etats-Unis. Assis sur le fauteuil en cuir, un homme noir d'une cinquantaine d'année regardait la brune qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau et à ses côtés le chef du Five-0 et un homme au teint hâlé qui portait une fine moustache au-dessus de lèvres légèrement pincées, la jeune femme sourit intérieurement à son air coincé. Les hommes étaient habillés en costume, mise à part le commandant Steve McGarett qui dirigeait l'unité d'élite d'Hawaii. La brune jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses vêtements, elle ne portait qu'un short court et délavé ainsi qu'une chemise à carreaux rouge ouverte sur un débardeur blanc, elle ne valait pas le look classe des deux hommes en face d'elle. Tous la regardaient d'un œil sévère, certes suite à l'erreur qu'elle avait commise la veille elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux. La jeune femme fit un pas en avant et brisa le silence gênant qui s'était abattit sur la petite pièce.

« Gouverneur Denning, vous désiriez me voir ? »

L'homme assis sur le fauteuil leva un sourcil à l'appelle de son nom puis répondit à la brune :

« Lieutenant Tamsen, je vous attendais. Nous devons parler d'hier. »

Le ton dur et froid qu'avait employé le gouverneur avait donné des frissons à la concernée qui le cacha et osa même relever le menton fièrement avant de répondre.

« J'ai commis une erreur de jugement gouverneur, j'ai fait un faux pas et l'officier Brent est mort, par ma faute, par mon inattention.

- Racontez-moi les détails, sans exceptions. Répondit le gouverneur sous le regard désolé que lui adressait Steve.

- Bien, Nous enquêtions sur un double homicide dans une chambre d'hôtel, des touristes. Nous avions peu d'indice et même l'institut médico-légal ne nous a apporté que de vague information. Strangulation pour la femme, Exsanguination suite à des coups de couteau pour l'homme. Du travail de pro. Nous avons creusé plus profondément mais rien enfin du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse le lien avec la signature d'une tueuse à gage russe. Un diamant, un faux bien sûr qu'elle laisse sur chacune des scènes de crime qu'elle cause. Je suis partie vérifier une deuxième fois la chambre d'hôtel où on a découvert les cadavres avec l'officier Brent mais je l'ai laissé seul quelques instants et quand je suis revenus, il était mort, un faux diamant dans la main. Voilà toute l'histoire »

La jeune femme avait fini de parler et attendait nerveusement les prochains mots du gouverneur silencieusement. Elle avait appris à cacher ses sentiments coute que coute même si sa carrière, sa vie risquait de se finir à tous instant.

« Brooklyn, Commença plus gentiment Denning, vous êtes un atout face à l'ennemie, un agent surentraîné, maitrisant les arts-martiaux et le tire mieux que quiconque. Vous êtes aussi le meilleur agent sous couverture que je n'ai jamais vu, une pro entraîné pour tuer, sans sentiment enfin du moins qui a appris à les maitriser. Votre entraînement digne des services secret ou du Mossad fait de vous une perle rare et nous ne pouvons vous perdre. Mais, il y a un mais, suite à votre erreur de la veille je ne vous veux plus au Five-0, je ne plus être le responsable de vos erreurs Brookyn. Alors je vous mute, loin d'Hawaii au NCIS en tant qu'agent de liaison entre l'unité d'élite d'Hawaii et les affaires concernant la NAVY à Washington. Le NCIS a déjà eu de nombreux agent de liaison dans votre cas tel que l'agent David du Mossad qui est devenu un membre à part entière du NCIS. Vous serez intégré à son équipe, celle de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs et sous les ordres du directeur Vance. »

Le cœur de Brooklyn loupa un battement, son monde s'écroula en une faible seconde. Washington ? C'était si loin d'Hawaii, de ses amis et de toute sa vie. Ce départ, elle ne s'y attendait pour rien au monde et ne voulait partir de son île. Elle était certes née sur le continent mais avait grandis ici. Finis le surf pendant la pause déjeuner. Plus de short, plus de bronzette sur la plage avec Kono, plus rien comme avant. La jeune femme maudissait Denning cet homme qu'elle respectait tant au pars avant, il avait abandonné si vite. Gérer un agent comme elle était apparemment trop dure pour lui. Brooklyn n'écouta même pas l'homme coincé prénommé Vance et sortit bureau agressivement prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Sa vie avait changé à tout jamais.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.**

**«** Un jour, la roue tourne. Le vent change de sens et tout s'écroule. Notre vie n'est plus la même et nos plus grandes peurs deviennent réelles. C'est le changement.** »**

* * *

**PDV Brooklyn Tamsen**

Je venais d'embarquer à bord du vol Hawaii – Washington. De l'île paradisiaque, je passais à une ville terne et pleine de venais de tout quitter, ma vie d'antan, mes amis, ma maison. Les aux-revoir ne m'avait jamais brisé. Mais là c'était différent. Assise près du hublot sur un siège en cuir beige, je contemplais mon île s'éloigner peu à peu. Et dire que j'avais été si réticente au moment d'intégré le five-0 maintenant je donnerais beaucoup pour y rester. Ma relation avec ses membres était merveilleuse, Kono était en quelques sortes ma meilleure amie c'est avec elle que je partageais mes secrets. Il y avait également Chin qui était comme un grand frère pour moi, à la base fille unique. Et puis Danny, mon meilleur ami, celui qui me faisais rire aux éclats, et Steve je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était Steve, nous étions proches mais gardions nos secrets enfouis au fond de nous. Non, Steve et moi n'étions pas simplement amis, c'était plus fusionnelle que ça, je pouvais placer ma vie entre ses mains sans aucune crainte, notre relation restait à définir. Notre équipe avait résolu de nombreuses affaires et avait vécu des moments aussi horribles que magnifiques. Mais tout était fini. Je saisis un dossier bien ranger dans mon sac à main, sur la couverture trônait en toutes lettres : Naval Criminal Investigative Service, autrement dit NCIS. Je passai lentement mes doigts sous la couverture et la soulevai. Sous elle se trouvait les noms des agents spéciaux et des membres de ma future équipe Steve me l'avait remise avant mon départ. Sur la fiche blanche était écris des noms que je lu attentivement. L'équipe du NCIS semblait complète et agréable. Une voix résonna dans l'appareil nous signifiant notre atterrissage prochain à destination de Washington. Avant de partir on m'avait confié les clés d'un appartement provisoire, histoire que je ne sois pas à la rue. Je dois avouer que j'avais presque tout pour être bien dans cette nouvelle ville, un domicile, un travail, une équipe. Mais il en fallait plus pour me rendre heureuse. L'avion entamait sa descente sur la piste d'atterrissage, j'agrippai nerveusement l'accoudoir, pas par peur mais plutôt par appréhension. Il était déjà 10h et je devais rejoindre le NCIS avant 12h pour rencontrer une deuxième fois Vance ou l'homme coincé et le reste de l'équipe. Une fois l'avion posé je ne pourrais faire demi-tour.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une immense pièce dans les tons orangés. Je fis un pas en avant pour l'observer, bon nombres de bureaux y étaient installé et de nombreux agents circulaient. Ne connaissant pas les membres de mon équipe j'avançai incertaine vers le milieu de la pièce. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, apparemment il n'y a pas des masses de grande brune au teint halé sur talon aiguille à Washington. Arrivée au centre de l'immense pièce je levai les yeux vers la mezzanine au-dessus de moi. Le directeur du NCIS y était accoudé et me fixait.

« Eh bas si ça ce n'est pas flippant. »

Murmurai-je pour moi-même avant de m'engager dans les escaliers en fer menant à lui. Quand je fus à sa hauteur il lança :

« Lieutenant Tamsen, le vol c'est bien passé ?

-Très Directeur Vance, répondis-je poliment.

-Allons dans mon bureau discuter de votre contrat. »

Il ne me laissa à peine le temps de souffler qu'il était déjà partit en direction de son bureau. Je le suivis rapidement et entrais à sa suite dans son bureau. Il était grand et spacieux. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et grisonnant nous attendait visiblement mécontent de ma présence au NCIS. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'on était deux à ne pas vouloir de mon intégration au NCIS.

« Brooklyn, voici l'agent spécial Gibbs, vous serez sous ses ordres durant toute la durée de votre contrat. Commença Vance

- Gibbs , enchantée je suis le lieutenant Brooklyn Tamsen du 5-0 d'Hawaii.

A la mention de mon ancienne équipe, je regrettai encore une fois la mort de Brent.

- Tamsen, je vous le dit tout de suite respectez mes règles et tout ira bien, sinon je vous ferais la peau. »

J'émis un petit rire, lui ? Me tuer ? Moi ? Il ne me connaissait apparemment pas encore tout comme moi j'ignorais de quoi il était capable.

La conversation fut de courte durée, les termes du contrat étaient simples, je devais transmettre toutes les informations importantes sur la NAVY au 5-0 en échange de mes compétences. Ils n'allaient pas être déçus. Alors que je suivais Gibbs aux bureaux des membres de son équipes, il me dit :

« Je vous préviens, ne faites pas attention à Dinozzo »

Dinozzo ? Qui est Dinozzo ? Je n'en savais absolument rien. Une femme brune du même âge que moi et deux hommes nous attendaient. Je m'arrêtais en face d'eux à côté de Gibbs.

« Patron, quelle est cette charmante créature qui t'accompagne ? » Lança un brun.

Etonnée je levai un sourcil prête à répondre assez abruptement mais Gibbs me doubla et asséna une claque derrière la tête du grand brun qui venait de parler avant de lancer :

« Un Charmante créature qui peut te tuer en un millième de seconde, Tony

-Encore une Ziva ? Lança Tony en me regardant avec de grands yeux étonnés alors que la brune à ses côté lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Lieutenant Brooklyn Tamsen, agent de liaison du Five-0. Dis-je

L'homme qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot s'exprima soudainement :

-Je suis l'agent spécial Timothy McGee, Vous êtes du 5-0 d'Hawaii, celui qui a l'immunité diplomatique ? »

Je voulu répondre à sa question quand Gibbs lança :

« Conférence avec Hawaii venez par ici ! »

Je me retournai en même temps que mes collège et découvris sur l'écran derrière moi le visage de Danny et Steve. Un grand Sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.

Hawaii me manquait déjà.

« Vous êtes l'agent spécial Gibbs ? Lança Steve en me cherchant des yeux

- Oui, et vous vous êtes ? Répondit Gibbs

- Commandant Steve McGarett. Où est Brooklyn, enfin l'agent Tamsen ?

Je fis un pas en avant afin d'être visible à l'écran. Mes collèges d'Hawaii firent le même sourire que moi il y a quelques instants à ma vue.

- Je suis ici Steve ! Où sont les autres ?

- Kono et Chin sont partis surfer, » répondit Danny sans prêté attention au NCIS

Chin et Kono ont toujours été proches, ils sont cousins et partage un forte relation fusionnelle.

« On appelait pour savoir comment ça se passait ici à Washington ? Dit Danny

Une fois encore Gibbs me pris de vitesse et répondit à ma place :

- Très bien, Tamsen a rencontré les agents David, McGee et Dinozzo. »

Steve scrutait attentivement les agents spéciaux qui m'entouraient et quand il voulut parler son téléphone sonna, il décrocha et parla quelques seconde sous nos yeux curieux.

« On a une affaire, dit-il à Danny avant de s'adresser à moi. Brooklyn, je t'appelle ce soir, Kono fera sûrement de même. »

L'écran devint noir et je regrettai la présence de mes amis. Ziva posa les yeux sur moi avant de me demander :

« Quels agence vous a entraîné ?

Toujours le yeux rivé sur l'écran où quelques minutes plus tôt j'avais vu mes anciens coéquipiers je répondis :

- Services Secrets »

Je me retournai et m'aperçus que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, il ne devait pas voir d'Hawaïenne si souvent ici. Soudain Gibbs me tira de mes pensées.

« Prenez vos affaires, on a un corps. »


	3. Chapitre 2

« Il y a un début à tout, même à la fin »

"Prenez vos affaires, on a un corps."

La brune se retourna vers Gibbs, il était bien mignon lui, mais de quelles affaires parlait-il? Ne sachant que faire, elle lança de son équipe un regard interrogatif aux nouveaux membres de son équipe.

"C'est maintenant que tu dois attraper des chaussures plus confortables, histoire que Ducky n'est pas à réparer une de tes jambe." Lui répondit sarcastiquement Ziva.

Brooklyn soupira, elle pouvait ajouter Ziva à la liste des personnes mécontentes de sa présence, à moins qu'elle soit tout le temps comme ça? McGee, Tony et le reste de l'équipe se dirigeai déjà vers l'ascenseur. La Brune trottina jusqu'à eux et entra dans le compartiment en adressant un regard assassin à Ziva, elle voulait la guerre? Elle l'aurait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau mais cette fois sur les voitures de fonctions du NCIS. La salle était assez sombre et de nombreux véhicules y étaient installés. Brooklyn suivit McGee ne voulant être avec Ziva et s'engagea dans une voiture avec le Patron à son bord. Ok, finalement elle aurait dû aller avec Ziva.

ECLIPSE DE LA ROUTE (vous n'avez rien manqué, avec Gibbs on ne raconte pas sa vie)

La voiture noire s'arrêta près d'une forêt assez dense et verdoyante. L'autre véhicule rejoignit le deuxième sans tarder. Brooklyn sortit de son sac à main une paire de bottines plates et les enfila. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en une simple queue de cheval qui retombait au niveau de ses épaules. Tony, McGee et Ziva rejoignaient déjà la forêt sur un sentier dont on ne voyait pas la fin, étant au couvert des arbres. Brooklyn soupira et remit une mèche rebelle derrière ses oreilles. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas décidés à lui rendre son adaptation facile. D'une main habile, elle prit l'appareil photo que on lui avait confié et s'engagea d'un pas rapide à la suite de ses collègues.

Elle déboucha dans une petite carrière bordée de nombreux arbres aux couleurs vivent. Un magnifique tapis de feuilles s'étalait sur le sol. Brooklyn le parcourra des yeux et s'arrêta sur un cadavre en uniforme.

« Ok, Ce mec n'est pas une feuille. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et se stoppa près de McGee qui s'était agenouillé près de la victime, son portefeuille entre les mains.

« Lieutenant Stevenson

- Ziva, interroge ceux qui ont trouvé le corps. Dinozzo, Tamsen et McGee la scène de crime »Ordonna Gibbs

Brooklyn étudia le périmètre du regard constatent qu'une pierre ensanglantée gisait au côté du Lieutenant. Un bruissement derrière elle l'interpela. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années vêtu d'un nœud papillons et d'une veste au couleur de Ncis racontait à un autre homme plus jeune des anecdotes sur son passé. Le plus âgé releva son regard vers elle et stoppa net sa conversation.

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes mademoiselle ?

- Lieutenant Tamsen, agent de liaison du Five – 0 D'Hawaii »

Il se contenta de lever les épaules et s'agenouilla près de la victime, nous informant qu'il était mort depuis moins de 24h suite à ce qui se semblait être un coup violant porté à l'arrière de son crâne. La grande brune de rappela soudain la pierre et se dirigea vers elle. Elle se pencha vers celle-ci ignorant le regard de Dinozzo qui semblait se balader sur son postérieure. D'un flash rapide Brooklyn captura la pierre dans son appareil puis la renferma dans un sachet pour pièce à conviction. D'un geste habile elle se retourna vers Tony avec agacement.

« Quel âge avez-vous pour faire ça ! Vous voulez vraiment que je vous arrache les yeux ?

- TU peux me tutoyer tu sais. »

La brune soupira bruyamment sous le regard amusé de Ziva qui les avait rejoints et de McGee.

ECLIPSE DE LA FIN DE L'INSPECTIONS DE LA SCENE DE CRIME

Bureau du NCIS

On avait fait installer un bureau pour la brune pendant l'absence de l'équipe. Celui-ci se trouvait contrairement à tous les autres complètements dos à la mezzanine, entre le bureau de McGee et celui de Gibbs. Un ordinateur plus moderne que les autres avait été installé ce qui avait fait grogner McGee. Brooklyn avait déjà organisé son espace personnel à son goût. Un pot à crayon était installé près du clavier de l'ordinateur ainsi qu'une petite boîte contenant toutes les fausses identités que la brune avait dû employer au cours de ses missions. Tony avait d'ailleurs qualifié cette boîte de « flippante » ce qui avait arraché un sourire à la belle brune. Ses armes étaient également rangées dans un tiroir fermé à double tours. Brooklyn était à présent adossé à son fauteuil noir, épluchant la vie du Lieutenant. Une feuille blanche près d'elle noircissait au cours des minutes écoulées à fouiller dans la vie de Stevenson. Il avait une femme, pas d'enfant, était en permission avant de retourner en Irak. Quand Gibbs arriva la brune avait déjà accumulé un roman concernant la victime. Les membres de l'équipe informèrent le patron de toutes leurs trouvailles.

« Il faut prévenir sa veuve, Ziva prends Tamsen avec toi ! Tony va voir Abby et McGee épluche ses relevés téléphoniques ! »

Brooklyn fit claquer ses ongles vernis sur son bureau avant de se lever pour suivre Ziva. Elle n'était pas vraiment très heureuse d'être avec l'israélienne mais savait que c'était mieux que Tony. Elles s'engagèrent dans l'ascenseur avec un silence pesant.

A SUIVRE…

Alors des remarques ? Comment voyez-vous la suite pour Ziva et Brooklyn : ennemies / amies. Je ne parle pas trop d'Hawaii dans ce chapitre mais ça viendra. Cette première affaire ? Des scénarios pour la suite ? J'aimerais au moins 3 commentaires pour poster le chapitre trois.


End file.
